


Sherlollipops - Insomnia

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [184]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luvbird28 on ff.net said: Hi, I am a fan of your sherlolly works! Love every bit of them! I have an idea - if you like it please write one on it. Sherlock is suffering from insomnia while staying at Molly's. Molly is there as always to help him. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Insomnia

“Sherlock, you do know it’s after midnight, right?”

He brushed past her and into the sitting room of her flat. “Yes, of course I do, Molly. That’s why I’m here.”

Molly yawned and shut the door. “Right, of course it’s why you’re here.” He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. 

He turned and looked at her as he shed his coat and toed off his shoes. She was wearing a hideous, oversized football jersey in garish blue and yellow with the number eight on it, and a pair of baggy green-and-yellow plaid sleep shorts that came just to her knees.

In other words, an eye-watering sight in the very best of ways. Yes, coming here when he had insomnia was the best idea he’d had in ages.

She started to shuffle past him, stretching and yawning again before mumbling, “I suppose you’ll be wanting my bed?”

He reached out and caught her arm, swinging her round to face him. She stumbled a bit over one of his loafers, and he held her upright with a hum of approval. Lowering his head so that his lips were just over hers, he murmured, “Only if you promise to join me.”

The kiss she gave him was all the answer he needed.

 


End file.
